Mobile devices include small computing devices that typically operate on relatively small amounts of power. These devices may include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, smart phones, wearable devices, tablets, and laptops, etc. Mobile devices support numerous functions, such as communication, social networking, gaming, various data manipulations and computations.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.